To produce oil or gas, a well is drilled into a subterranean formation that is an oil or gas reservoir.
Generally, well services include a wide variety of operations that may be performed in oil, gas, geothermal, or water wells, such as drilling, cementing, completion, and intervention. Well services are designed to facilitate or enhance the production of desirable fluids such as oil or gas from or through a subterranean formation. A well service usually involves introducing a well fluid into a well.
As used herein, a “well fluid” broadly refers to any fluid adapted to be introduced into a well for any purpose. A well fluid can be, for example, a drilling fluid, a cement composition, a treatment fluid, or a spacer fluid.
Drilling fluids, also known as drilling muds or simply “muds,” are typically classified according to their base fluid (that is, the continuous phase). A water-based mud (“WBM”) has solid particulate (e.g., clays, bulk density increasing agents, lost circulation materials,) suspended in an aqueous liquid as the continuous phase. The water can be brine. A brine-based drilling fluid is a water-based mud in which the aqueous component is brine. In some cases, oil maybe emulsified in a water-based drilling mud. An oil-based mud (“OBM”) has solid particulate suspended in oil as the continuous phase. In some cases, an aqueous phase of water or brine is emulsified in the oil. Drill cuttings from the formation will be the additional solid particulates getting suspended in both oil-based and water based muds as the drilling process begins.
As used herein, the word “treatment” refers to any treatment for changing a condition of any portion of a wellbore or an adjacent subterranean formation; however, the word “treatment” does not necessarily imply any particular treatment purpose. A treatment usually involves introducing a well fluid for the treatment, in which case it may be referred to as a treatment fluid, into a well. As used herein, a “treatment fluid” is a fluid used in a treatment. The word “treatment” in the term “treatment fluid” does not necessarily imply any particular treatment or action by the fluid.
As used herein, the terms spacer fluid, wash fluid, and inverter fluid can be used interchangeably. A spacer fluid is a fluid used to physically separate one special-purpose fluid from another. It may be undesirable for one special-purpose fluid to mix with another used in the well, so a spacer fluid compatible with each is used between the two. A spacer fluid is usually used when changing between well fluids used in a well.
For example, a spacer fluid is used to change from a drilling fluid during drilling to cement composition during cementing operations in the well. In case of an oil-based drilling fluid, it should be kept separate from a water-based cementing fluid. In changing to the latter fluid, a chemically treated water-based spacer fluid is usually used to separate the drilling fluid from the water-based cementing fluid.
A spacer fluid specially designed to separate a special purpose oil-external fluid from a special purpose water-external fluid may be termed as an inverter fluid. Inverter fluids may be so designed that the diffused contaminated layer between both the special purpose fluids has progressive variation in properties like solids carrying capability, electrical conductivity, rheology, and chemical potential.
Drilling is the process of drilling the wellbore. After a portion of the wellbore is drilled, sections of steel pipe, referred to as casing, which are slightly smaller in diameter than the borehole, are placed in at least the uppermost portions of the wellbore. The casing provides structural integrity to the newly drilled borehole.
While drilling an oil or gas well, a drilling fluid is circulated downhole through a drillpipe to a drill bit at the downhole end, out through the drill bit into the wellbore, and then back uphole to the surface through the annular path between the tubular drillpipe and the borehole. The purpose of the drilling fluid is to maintain hydrostatic pressure in the wellbore, lubricate the drill string, and carry rock cuttings out of the wellbore.
Drilling fluids are typically classified according to their base material. In oil base fluids, solid particles are suspended in oil, and water or brine may be emulsified with the oil. The oil is typically the continuous phase. In water base fluids, solid particles are suspended in water or brine, and oil may be emulsified in the water. The water is typically the continuous phase.
Drilling and service fluids, such as drilling mud, cementing spacer fluids and the like, can have undesirable effects on hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation materials. Shale and clay formations can swell in the present of certain liquids closing off the pores in the formation and reducing hydrocarbon flow through the formation.
Generally, the greater the depth of the formation, the higher the static temperature and pressure of the formation. The swelling effect of well fluids on formation materials vary chemically and physically with the well conditions, such as, temperature and pressure at subterranean locations.
It would be highly desirable in well operations to have apparatuses and methods for determining the swelling effects of well fluids on formation materials at subterranean wellbore temperature, pressure and other conditions. Applications include, for example, the designing of well fluids for a particular formation material.